Becoming A Hero
by allyn17
Summary: Cassandra Blake was special, she had an amazing gift that would end up hurting her family. She used her powers to try and save her parents but in the end they cost her to lose them. After finally walkinng away from SHIELD, she thought she would never look back until something leads her back and makes her come to grips with her inner hero.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own any Marvel Charactrs, only Cassandra and any one related to her and her friends.**

_"Mom! Dad!" I scream as we are shot at from people I don't recognize. "It's going to be okay Cassandra" my mom says hugging me close. "You need to use your powers" my father says and I shake my head no. "I'm too scared" I cry to them. "Cassandra we need you, you can do this it's what you you were trained for" my mother says holding my face in her hands. I nod at her and stand up prepared to do what's needed. I create the energy in my hands and blast away at the enemy._

_I blast at one that's about to attack my parents and I watch the man fly back into a building. What I don't realize is he pulled a pin on a gernade and the building explodes crashing down on my parents._

_The scene changes and I'm fighting in the streets of New York against things I'm not even sure of. It changed again and I'm running through the streets of Washington then falling into a ice cold river. It changes once more and now I'm standing in the rubble of yet another city, robots surrounding me. It changes again and I'm in the airport running to a jet, I see myself fighting Natasha and then I am kissing a man over never seen._

I wake up from sweat and my body shaking from the dream. I had been reliving the night my parents died over and over again for the past two years and it still hurt. I got up from my room and went to the bathroom, turning on the tap and splashing my face with water. I look up in the mirror and my eyes are weary and tired.

I turn the water off and dry my face. I decide to leave the room and change into workout gear. I find training keeps my mind of the dreams or visions as my grandmother once told me I had. She knew I would get them as well but not until the day I turned 18, did we really know I had them.

Tossing on my sports bra and yoga pants, I slip on sneakers, pull my hair up into a pony tail. I leave my room in SHIELD and go to the training area. I nod at my fellow agents who are already up and ready for a day of work. I enter the training room and right away for for the punching bag.

After a few hours of working out I decide to head back to my room, when I'm about to enter I hear noise from inside. I slowly turn the knob on the door and enter my room to see another agent going through my things.

"What the hell!" I shout at them.

"Agent Blake! I thought you were working out?" They say to me.

"I was and came back, now explain!" I say bitterly.

"I..Uh.. I was ordered here" the agent says to me.

"By who?" I question.

"Director Fury" he answers and then I see my notebook in his hand.

"Why do you have my personal item?" I ask as I go to take it back. The agent tries to side step me but I'm quicker and I kick him down. I create my energy and hold it against him.

"I'm sorry Agent Blake, I'm just following orders" he says trembling dropping my notebook.

I take my notebook, let the agent go and he runs off. I storm out of my room and head for Fury's office. I get outside to see Agent Hill standing outside. "He's in a meeting" she says but I don't care. I shove my way past her and push the door open.

"Agent Blake, What can I do for you?" Fury asks me, as I toss my notebook on the desk.

"You've been snooping in my room" I say.

"I've been using what you've been seeing yes" he doesn't deny.

"Seriously Nick! I trusted you, I thought this was a safe place" I shout at him, anger building inside I feel the energy form in my hands.

"Cassandra, I though having you here was an asset. What you can see and do is amazing and very beneficial to SHIELD" He says to me.

"Yeah, when I'm being told what to do and where to go! What I see is personal to me, and if I thought something was a threat I would have came to you!" I say as I let the energy go and I rub my hand through my hair.

"I should have known better" Fury says trying to sound sorry.

"You never do, I'm leaving Fury and I don't want to come back" I say as I then storm out of the office.

I push my way past Agent Hill, and head to my room. I slam my door shut and look for my phone. I call the one person I know who could help keep me out of SHIELD's radar.

"Cassandra?" I hear his voice say.

"Alex, I need your help. I have to get away and I know you can help" I say.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Oh you know lies as always around here, they were using my visions to their advantage" I explain as I start to gather my things.

"Seriously, yeah you can stick around here if you want" he suggests.

"You sure Alex, I don't want to burden you" I say as I toss my stuff in a duffle bag.

"Cassie, you've been my best friend since your first mission and needed me. I'd do anything for you" he says.

"Thanks so much Alex, I shouldn't take long to get there." I tell him as I then go to my dresser and toss my picture of my parents in.

"Ok, you know the usual thing to do" he says to me.

"Yep, password favourite house" I say back.

"Of course, see you soon Cassie" he says.

"See you Alex" I reply as I hang up.

I gather the rest of my things, everything from the closet, bathroom, and dresser. The last thing I pack is my jewelry box, taking out there necklace my parents gave me of an Emerald jewel. That's what they called me when I was little and that's what I used as my code name. I finished packing everything and did one last sweep making sure I had everything.

I take off from my room and leave the building. I get to my car and see a red headed beauty leaning against the car.

"I'm not staying" I tell her as I move around her and open the back door, tossing my stuff in.

"I know, I just wanted to see you off" she smiles at me.

"Really"I ask closing the door and opening the drivers door.

"I know you need to go, I just hope I see you some again someday" she says.

"Nat, I'm sure one day we will" I say hugging her.

"Of course you know that" she says.

"As always, see you around Black Widow" I say as I get in the car.

"See ya Emerald" she says back as she walks away.

I turn the car on and drive away from the building and never wanting to look back.


	2. Chapter1

_I'm fighting in the streets of New York against things I'm not even sure of with people I don't recognize except two, Clint and Natasha. The scene changes and I'm running through the streets of Washington then falling into a ice cold river. It changes once more and now I'm standing in the rubble of yet another city, robots surrounding me. It changes again and I'm in the airport running to a jet, I see myself fighting Natasha and then I am kissing a man I've never met before. It changes again and I'm in a jungle fighting side by side with people that I know are friends and then a purple giant appears and just snaps his fingers and I watch people turn to dust._

I woke up after a long restless sleep, of having the same dreams over and over for the past year. I was still staying with Alex, after leaving SHIELD, and loved not being told what to do and where to go. I got out of bed and changed heading down the hall to see Alex busy working away on some job for fake documents.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks me.

"Not really" I say as I make myself coffee.

"Your visions again?" He asks.

"Yeah, the same one, aliens attacking a city" I tell him as I pour coffee.

"Nothing new" I hear him say when I feel the cup fall from my hand and my head feels like it's going to explode, everything then goes black.

_I am standing amongst a group of people. We were all circled together looking up at the aliens. "Let's do this" the one man says, I look to see he's in a red,blue and white uniform. I then notice Natasha and Clint are with me and some green giant. We all run off into he fight. Then I see a man in green and black wearing a horned helmet have a sinister look on his face, standing in STARK Tower._

I slowly open my eyes, "welcome back" Alex says looking down at me.

"What happened?" I ask as I try to sit up with his help.

"You passed out" he says to me.

"That was the first time that's happened" I tell him as I feel a little dizzy.

"Here" he passes me a drink of water. I take it from him and take a sip.

"You had a vision didn't you?" Alex asks me.

"Yeah, I've never had them during the day though" I tell him.

"Maybe you should call your grandma" he suggests.

"You are right she might have answers" I agree with him. He hands me my phone and I call her.

"My Emerald, are you okay?" She asks the minute she answers.

"Not really grandma. I had a vision during the day" I explain to her.

"Ahh, I figured that's why you called. You are starting to reach your full powers" she says to me.

"So this will keep happening?" I ask her.

"Yes but only randomly" she answers.

"Oh great" I say not feeling any better.

"You will deal with them over time. I did" she says.

"That isn't much help grandma" I say to her.

" I know my Emerald, just take water and Advil for the headache after" she tells me.

"Thank you grandma" I say.

"You are welcome Cassandra, and be careful" she warns me.

"I will grandma, I love you" I tell her.

"I love you to Emerald" she says as we hang up.

"Did she help?" Alex asks me.

"A little bit" I tell him.

"Tell me what you saw maybe I can help" Alex suggests.

"It's not easy, there was aliens, and I was fighting along a group of people in costumes. My friend Natasha from SHEILD was there too." I explained to Alex.

"Weird, do you think you should look into what is going on at SHIELD?" He asks me.

"I don't know," I say looking at him, "I might have to, just to figure this all out. If you don't mind" I say to him.

"Not at all" he replies smiling knowing he would just enjoy hacking SHIELD.

We leave the room and head over to Alex's work station. He opens a laptop and begins typing away. After a few tries he manages to hack into SHIELD classified files.

"Here you go, let me know if you need any help" he says and he allows me to sit down at the laptop. I begin to scan the files, and one particular one pops out at me and peeks my interest. They found someone in the ice and pulled him out, attached is a picture and a name.

**Steve Rogers AKA Captain America**

I look at the picture and realize that he was in my vision, and he was the man had seen myself being close too in each dream. I continue reading through the file and another word pops out at me tesseract. I close it and continue looking though the rest of SHIELD files and one more peeks my interest. It reads Avengers Initiative. I realize this is exactly what I needed to know, but I worried that I might have to go back to SHIELD, something I really didn't want to do.


	3. Chapter 2

I went through the files I had found under the Avengers Initiative. Looking though I realize it is all the people I had seen in my vision. Files on Natasha and Clint, a Dr Bruce Banner, the billionaire playboy Tony Stark and a Norse god named Thor. Included is a file with my name as well which shocks me. I realize this is what my vision was showing me that this project that I realize Fury created will come to light. I look over the files reading each carefully, wanting as much information as possible.

I try to get a good feel of who I should try and see first knowing Fury will try and recruit one in particulate to get this Initiative rolling. I automatically rule out Clint and Nat knowing they already work for SHIELD and will do what ever their told. Thor isn't even on Earth and I don't feel like trying to see a God of Thunder. Dr.Bruce Banner isn't even on this continent and if he Hulk'd out I'd be in trouble. There was only one other option Captain Steve Rogers and I knew that seeing him was the best option I had.

"Alex can you see if you can find me anything on Steve Rogers" I call out to my friend.

"No problem" he says as he comes back over to me and types away on the laptop. "Here you go, looks like he is in Brooklyn, likes to explore the city, spends his time drawing and spends most of his time at an old school gym" he reads off the screen.

"Thanks Alex, I think I know where I need to go. Do you mind rounding me up some things I might need. I think I am suppose to go to Brooklyn" I tell him.

"Just give me a minute" he says as he walks away.

I get up from the computer and decide to gather my things. I pack up what I had brought to Alex's with me. After a couple minutes Alex reappeared. "Here you go, fake ID, credit cards and some money. I called my cousin Gwen she has hooked you up with a place to stay, just outside Brooklyn" he says as he hands me everything. "Oh, here's keys to one of the cars I keep in a warehouse out back" he hands me keys. "And this is the address Gwen gave me" he says texting my phone the address.

"Thanks Alex, I owe you big time" I say as I put all the stuff in my bag.

"Promise me to go out to dinner some time and we are even" he smiles at me.

"I promise. Alex, thanks again for everything" I say as I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You ever need me, you just call" he tells me.

"I will and I will call once I get there safely" I tell him.

"Good bye Cassie" he says as we hug one more time.

"See you around Alex" I say as I leave his place.

I head out back to the ware house he had told me about and go inside. Pressing the panic button on the key ring I hear the alarm of a nearby car go off. I follow the noise and press the button again to make it stop when I come across a sky blue sports car. I unlock it and toss my bags in the back seat and I get in the drivers seat. I turn the car on, type the address Alex gave me into the GPS and head off towards New York.

About a day later I arrive in Brooklyn and at the place I was told to go to. I park the car and go up to the apartment building and see a blonde girl standing outside who I assume is Gwen.

"Gwen?" I ask her.

"Hey you must be Cassie." She says smiling at me. "I was able to get you a fully furnished apartment through some connections. There is a parking garage around back the key codes 4837 and it's parking spot 302 which is also the apartment number. Here's the keys" she says as she hands me a set of keys.

"Thanks so much for this Alex and I owe you big time" I say to her.

"It wasn't a problem. Hope you have fun in Brooklyn. If you need anything at all just call me" she says as she walks away.

I head back to my car and go to the parking garage and did everything like she told me. I gather my stuff after parking the car and locking it and head to the elevators and press the up button. Once it comes I step inside and press 3 and Wait as it moves up. Arriving on floor 3 the doors open and I head down the hall to the apartment. Unlocking the door I enter to find a quaint little place with the usual living room, kitchen and hallway with bedroom and bathroom attached. It had everything I would need. I go to the bedroom and toss my bags down on the bed. I decide to unpack just a few things before collapsing on the bed, getting more rest before deciding what my next move was.


	4. Chapter 3

After getting a good rest I decided I should call my grandma and let her know I was okay.

"Hello, my Emerald" she answers after two rings.

"Hi grandma, I am in New York now and I am safe" I let her know.

"Thank you for letting me know. You are were you are going to be needed the most" she tells me.

"I hope I am grandma. I really hope this is the right thing to do" I tell her.

"Trust me it will all work out" she says though I can tell she knows more then she is saying.

"You already know the outcome don't you?" I ask her.

"I can't say Emerald, I still think your parents would be proud that you use that as your code name" she says to me.

"That's why I did it, to honour them" I tell her.

"I know Cassandra. Just be careful from now on okay" she says to me.

"I will, I love you grandma" I say to her.

"I love you too Emerald" she says as she hangs up.

After talking to her I give Alex a quick call and thank him for everything. Once I am done talking to him I leave my room. I decide to grab something to eat and head to the kitchen. I open the cupboards and am surprised to see that Gwen had fully stocked it with food. I make myself a quick bite to eat then decide I should try and find the gym Steve Rogers frequents. I go back to my room and quickly look at the files on him and read the address and see it's not to far from me. I quickly change into some workout clothes and decide to walk there.

I leave my apartment and lock it behind me. I head out and off down the street. After walking a few blocks I finally spot it. I walk in to see it's a 40's style gym and there is only a few people inside. I spot my target at the back of the gym, punching away at a bag.

I go close to where he is and decide to act like I don't know what I am doing. I walk over towards the blonde haired man surprised at how well he is, "sorry to bother you but can you help me?" I shyly ask him.

He stops what he is doing to look at me, "your first time?"he asks me.

"Yeah, I just moved to New York and figured since I'm a single women in a big city I should learn some self defence. This was the closest place." I lie to him.

"It's no problem ma'am, first we should wrap your hands up then get you some gloves" he says as we make our way over to the equipment.

"I see you don't wear gloves" I mention to him.

"I'm a bit of a pro ma'am"he smiles at me.

"No need to call me ma'am, names Cassandra" I say as I hold out my hand.

He takes my hand in his and shakes it, "Steve Rogers" he smiles, my heart skips a tune beat at his smile.

"Surely your not thee Steve Rogers?" I ask.

"One and only, now lets get those hands wrapped and get you some gloves" he says as he takes my hands and wraps them, then gets the gloves on me. We head back to the punching bag and he shows me what to do and I start to hit the bag.

For the next few weeks I continue to frequent the gym and become friendly with Steve. My visions continue to happen and start to get a bit more intense. This morning I woke up and felt like today was going to be different.

I decided to spend my time doing more research on Steve and the rest of the people Fury had decided to recruit, when Alex sent me a message. Something big had gone down at the SHIELD headquarters close by, there was an item that had been taken and Fury would be showing up to see Steve tonight.

I show up and just as I am about to enter I see Steve talking to the one person I had been waiting for. I stay back trying not to be seen or interrupt. "You should have left it in the ocean" I hear Steve say angrily and see him start to walk away. I quickly hide so I won't be seen.

"I know you are here Miss Blake" I hear the other man say. I step out of my hiding spot and look at him.

"How long have you been watching me Fury?" I ask him as I stand there with my arms crossed.

"The minute you showed up here. Didn't you think we would keep tabs on the Captain since he woke up" he says to me.

"I knew you would and you probably know why I am here" I say to him.

"Guessing you have seen what's about to happen because of a God named Loki" he says to me.

"So that's his name I only ever saw what he is going to do and how it's going to be stopped" I explain to Fury.

"And that is how exactly" he asks me.

"I think you know since you just talked to the Captain" I say to him.

"And will you be part of the Intiative?" He asks me.

"I'm here talking to you aren't I" I say to him.

"Then welcome back Agent Blake" he smirks at me.

"Just tell me where and when" I say to him.

"At headquarters tomorrow 0800 hours" he says.

"I'll be there" I say to him.

"It's good to have you back Agent Blake" he says then walks away.

Well this is it, I'm getting back in I tell myself as I leave the gym and head back to my apartment.


End file.
